revenge on kaoru
by firelily's dragon
Summary: Kaoru’s sister Kyra comes home from Kyoto for unknown reasons
1. kyra’s return

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ruroni kenshin! But kyra is my character

Chapter one

The long path to the dojo seemed to take forever. It had been years since Kyra had been to the Kamiya dojo. It was time to see her Twin Kaoru. Walking up to the dojo Kyra saw her sister screeching at a young boy who had escaped Kaoru's wrath by climbing up a sakura tree. 

"Yahiko get down here now. You need to learn to fight." Kaoru yelled her boken in hand. Kyra laughed at the familiarity of the situation. Kyra herself had been in a similar situation with hertwin.

"Hello stranger " a voice behind Kyra made her jump sending the bag she had been carring flying. Kaoru turned and saw her sister facing Kenshin

"oh my you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Kyra stated placing a hand on her chest footsteps behind her made her remember why she was here

Kyra what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in Kyoto with Perri" Kaoru said reffering to Kyra's friend.

"Perri died in a riot a few months back. Sis I wnna stay at the dojo. It's my right too." Kyra stated her hand placed defiantly on her hips.

"I thought we agreed to stay as far apart as humanly possible." Kaoru spat through gritted teeth.

" I agreed on nothing. I said I would try to stay away,bu I never promised a thing." Kyra said annoying her sister to the point where Kaoru was ready to slap her.

"this one doesen't understand what is going on" Kenshin stated his amethyst eye plainly confused

"Plain and simple WE HATE EACH OTHER" Kaoru and Kyra stated at the same time.


	2. Good idea

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ruroni kenshin! But kyra is my character

Chapter two

Kaoru stood fuming in the middle of the dojo a gooey stick mess covered her hair and face completely. Kyra stood in front of her wearing a look of utmost innocence.

"I cannot believe you covered my hair in honey. " Kaoru snapped glaring at Kyra. Sano chose at that moment to drop by to get breakfast.

"Whoa what happened to you? " He said struggling not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. Kyra I swear you will pay for your sins." Kaoru said her face contorted in to a look of rage.

"Sure you will sis. I'm quaking in my boots. Just give me awhile and you'll be the one heartbroken." Kyra said her smile holding no pleasantries.

Kaoru stalked out of the room ignoring her sister's threat. She contemplated her revenge.

"Kaoru-dono does not look very happy this morning.' Kenshin said smiling pleasantly. He was completely unaware of Kaoru's new hairdo

"Not right now Kenshin I'm busy," She said passing by. Kyra stepped out of the room her and Sano had been occupying talking animatedly with the

Ex-fighter for hire.

"Hey Kenshin How's it going? What's wrong with you?" Sano asked catching sight of Kenshin's furrowed brow

"This one doesn't know what's wrong with Kaoru-dono." Kenshin stated walking absently by.

"What's up with him?" Kyra asked watching Kenshin's retreating back.

"Well if Kaoru acted to him like she acted to us Kenshin probably thinks Kaoru's mad at him. Neither I'll admit it but they like each other" Sano said whispering the last part.

"Is that so" Kyra mused her finger absently tapping her chin.

Chapter two


	3. the plan begins

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ruroni kenshin! But kyra is my character

Chapter three

"Oh Kaoru, where are you dear sister?" Kyra yelled searching for her sister.

Kaoru stepped out of a room off to the side.

"What do you want you little brat?" Kaoru asked glaring at the bright-eyed girl in front of her.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad so just be nice. You got a letter from a dear family member." Kyra stated handing over the crinkled letter written on yellow parchment paper. Kaoru read it before groaning.

"Is this why you came here?" Kaoru asked scowling slightly

"But of course sister dearest, aren't you wishful to see your darling grandmother she asked for you specifically." Kyra stated grinning madly

Time for my plan to kick into gear KOAru won't know what hit here.

"You better not try anything stupid while I'm gone Kyra." Kaoru stated not completely trusting her mischievous twin.


	4. Kyra to Kaoru

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ruroni kenshin! But kyra is my character

Chapter four

"remember what I said kyra do not get into trouble." Kaoru warned. She glanced at her smiling sister and climbed up onto her horse.

"no worries sister what could I posibley do while your away after all you're my favorite target." Kyra said almost bouncing in anticipation. Kaoru spurred her horse away. Once out of eye sight Kyra hurriedly put on her disquise. Not that it took much to look like her darling sister now acting like her was a different story. That had taken her years to accomplish.

"Miss Kaoru this one thought you where going to see your sick grandmother?"kenshin's voice echoed around Kyra

"I sent Kyra ahead to make sure every thing was ready for my arrival." Kyra stated taking Kenshin's arm.

"Miss Kaoru how can your sister tell you it's okay to leave?" kenshin asked.

"she's going to send a letter. Hopefully it will still be in enough time to see my grandmother." Kyra said fluttering her eyelashes. Kenshin blushed and turned away.

"Miss Kaoru you should probably go see your grandmother." Kenshin stated firmly.

"oh fine. Your no fun."Kyra said stalking off

I really hate doing thiis to you but you really must start hating my horrid sister.

" where's Sano?" kyra asked looking around.

"he is gambling. Why?" kenshin asked

"no reason. I just like knowing where every one is." Kyra stated.


End file.
